Baka en duo!
by Hiromichi
Summary: OS, CROSS OVER HP/Baccano! Un duo de voleur tombe sur quelque chose que les moldus ne connaissent pas, persuader d'une machination maléfique ils ont pour but d'entrer dans le Manoir M pour voler ces drôle de bout de bois qui instrumentalisent les humains.


**Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont soit à Ryohgo Narita,**** soit à JKR ^.^, mais l'histoire by me!  
**

**Genre:** heu... Aventure, fun, gore

**Autre:** Cette idée m'est venu y'a un bout de temps, et l'idée de la rencontre m'a fait tellement rire, j'imagine trop la tronche quoi!

* * *

**One Shot  
**

- Cordes?

- Prêtes!

- Crochets?

- Prêts!

- Sacs?

- Prêts!

- Battes de baseball?

- Prêtes!

- Canards en plastique?

- Huhu, prêts! Répondit une voix lugubre.

- C'est bon Miria! Je pense que nous pouvons aller libérer ses gens de la malédiction qui pèse sur eux, dit alors la première ombre en terminant sa phrase d'un ton comico-lugubre.

- Oui Isaac! C'est bien que tu l'ais remarqué! Répondit la seconde ombre au nom de Miria avec sa vois de souris toute enjouée.

- Comme tu le sais, les bouts de bois qu'ils ont en permanence sur eux les ensorcèles, je les ai vu, souffla le jeune homme en baissant la voix.

- STUPÉFIANT! On doit les sauver! Cria presque la femme en levant le poing, juste avant que son ami et amant lui mette la main sur la bouche.

- On les sauvera oui, se tourna alors le dit Isaac, le visage au vent des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, le poing serrer. On les sauvera oui, c'est notre devoir Miria.

Ce drôle de duo se retourna alors vers l'immense sac en lin poser par terre dans le noir. Ils avaient comme immense projet d'entrer par effraction dans l'énorme manoir juste à côté. Mais qui sont donc ces deux individus un peu étrange?

Ils sont en premier lieu célèbrement connus et inconnus aussi, c'est un des plus célèbre couple de voleurs, mais pour ces actes là ils sont invisibles, jamais une trace de leur visite (à part une en 1931~), jamais de preuves ou de témoins (en faite si beaucoup mais ils sont stupides et ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe), de photos d'eux... enfin... si des photos d'eux, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont connus, ils ont pour adorateurs les touristes venant de tous pays confondus, ils ont été pris des milliers de fois en photo non loin de leur vol et parfois même avec leur méfaits entre les mains. Ils sont une énorme activité touristique à eux tout seul, par contre on pense pour la plupart du temps que leur métier n'est pas celui de voleur, non.. mais de guignols de rue... Oui, notre duo un peu à part aime se déguiser, ils sont les premiers consommateurs de déguisements du monde presque, des cosplayeurs née! Ils ont cette lubie et amour de déguisement légèrement grotesque pour leur passage à l'acte de leur réel métier, et ils sont pour eux, les êtres les plus discrets du monde.

C'est vraiment on va souvent ce demander quel est leur technique... Ils sont les meilleurs et les plus stupides.

Après, on se pose la question, mais que font-ils devant ce manoir très peu accueillant?

Ce manoir appartient à un des hommes les plus riches d'Angleterre, un grand aristocrate dont la fortune à des générations, mais un homme de l'autre côté. Car oui, on ne sait comment, les deux zigotos de première ont réussi à venir jusqu'ici, ils ont franchi une barrière, ils sont ici dans lieu où aucun moldus n'a jamais poser les pieds (ou du moins sans n'y être inviter par un des "amis" du propriétaire), car ils sont sans le savoir devant l'antre d'un des plus violent sorcier du monde magique anglais, et un des plus connus.

Nos deux moldus, car ils sont moldus sans aucun, ou presque, pouvoir magique, étaient là pour un seul objectif, aussi stupide soit-il, ils ont pour but de voler les "bouts de bois" ensorcelés (dixit Isaac), ils pensent que ces bouts de bois, c'est à dire les baguettes, sont la source des effets lumineux qu'un jour notre ami brun à vue, et depuis, c'est la grande quête. Leur cible, en tout cas première cible, pas le meilleur choix diront certains, un grand homme bien bâtit, musclé, toujours habillé de soie verte, noir ou argenté, ayant sur les épaules des vêtements d'un style dix-neuvième, alors qu'on est en fin vingtième, une longue et soyeux chevelures blonds platine, des yeux bleus perçants, un teint blafard, toujours se trimballant une canne noir avec un crâne de serpent en argent au dessus et depuis quelques moins, ont pouvaient voir un léger début de barbe.

Et selon une certaine source d'information (un vieux bar miteux dans une rue de Londres ayant pour nom "Chaudron Baveur"), l'homme qui sera la première personne à être libérer du maléfice s'appellerait Lucius Malfoy. (Drôle de nom, dixit Miria.)

Si il y aurait eu des passant, ils auraient surement appeler Saint-Mangouste pour une incarnation d'urgence... encore que...non ils auraient appelé...

Le duo quelque peu loufoque ne s'était pas ménagé.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blond lui arrivant au épaule, le visage long et ovale, de très grand yeux chocolat, un corps très fin faisant pâlir les plus connus top model (et sans se faire mourir de faim!), le tout cacher sous une longue robe en velours dans un ton pourpré foncé, un grand et large chapeau lui tombant légèrement sur les yeux dans un style "sorcier" donc un chapeau pointu, on pouvait même voir sur son nez une fausse verrue de coller. Elle avait une ceinture noir attacher sur les hanches, dans laquelle était glisser un bout de bois pour faire la substitution. Sur ses épaules couvertes d'une longue cape en mousseline était accroché sur l'épaule droite un chat noir en peluche qui miaulait si on lui appuyait sur le museau. Si on ne la connaissait pas, on pourrait lui donner au maximum 25 ans, et encore... Mais qui aurait pu se doutait qu'en réalité, elle frôlait la centaine d'années?

Son compagnon un grand jeune homme mince, aux cheveux bruns et aux boucs sur ses joues, des yeux bleus foncés, jouant avec une pièce en argent venant d'Amérique. Il portait un attirail complètement différent, il avait une espèce de combinaison de fourrure blanche qui avait pour caractéristiques, des pattes de lapin, une queue de lapin, un ventre pleins de poils de lapin, des grandes oreille blanche avec l'intérieur rose de lapin, oui comme on peut le deviner, il s'était déguisé en lapin géant des plaines, il avait aussi accroché sur le dos un vieux balais en plastique. Au niveau de ses hanches, on pouvait même apercevoir une carotte dépasser d'une poche.

Le couple même un peu fou n'était pas stupide pour autant... enfin ... si, mais ils avaient aussi quelques choses en plus que les sorciers eux n'avaient pas, ils avaient quelques choses dont beaucoup aurait rêver d'avoir, quelque chose dont ils ne se rendent toujours pas compte d'ailleurs enfin juste à moitié...

Le manoir était la seule habitation à des hectares à la ronde, il était entouré d'une grande et haute ceinture végétal, avec seulement pour ouverture un énorme portail noir en métal auquel on pouvait accéder qu'en traversant une très longue allée. On pouvait voir sur ce portail des serpents rampant le long des tiges jusqu'aux pics à près de 7 mètres du sol, si on était très attentif, on pouvait d'ailleurs voir coulant au long de ceux-ci comme un liquide verdâtre, un poison mortel. Derrière ce portail la très imposante demeure dominer de sa largeur et hauteur, on aurait presque dit un château de la renaissance. Il était sombre et gris, normal étant donner que c'était la nuit et qu'il y avait de la brume.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient installé leur équipement dans un angle formé par le portable et l'immense haie de souriaient de toutes leurs dents bien blanche, et c'est la jeune fille qui commença l'entreprise.

A l'aide d'un crochet, accroché à une longue corde (ayant déjà quelques années), qu'elle fit d'abord tournoyer quelques secondes avant de l'envoyer en l'air se prendre dans les pics du portail, elle grimpa le long de celui-ci. Arriver en haut, le poison liquide la fit glisser sur les barreau, elle poussa alors un petit cri de souris apeuré et la chaire tendre de son ventre rencontra par mégarde une pointe, celle-ci la transperça. Prise dans sa chute, le pic lui arracha la viande et elle chuta de plusieurs mètres de l'autre côté du portail. De plus elle avait traversé une espèce de barrière invisible qui lui lança une décharge à très haute dose. Elle atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd tel une poupée de chiffon. Son compagnon s'approcha de la barrière, de la fumée verte s'élever où le sang coulé abondamment, en tendant un peu l'oreille, il pouvait entendre des frétillements comme lorsqu'on fait cuire un morceau de viande sur une poêle.

Le visage de sa petite copine se tourna vers lui, ses yeux étaient relever vers le haut, elle était blanche comme morte, mais, il pouvait voir sur ses lèvres un sourire espiègle. Mais il cria quand même:

-MIRIA!

...

Lucius Malfoy était au même moment, dans une des plus grandes tours de sa demeure en train de ronfler doucement au côté de sa femme, mais il dormait mal, il était en plein cauchemar et gigotait, un cauchemar pour sa femme se prenant quelques coups de bras, mais c'est lorsqu'elle se réveillera qu'elle verra les bleus. L'aristocrate se réveilla ensuite dans un sursaut brusque (pile au moment lorsque Miria traversa la barrière invisible), sa magie avait tressauté, il avait sentis une modification magique. Il transpirait comme un bouc et sortit du lit, quelque chose d'anormal venait de se produire, et se n'était pas une douleur fulgurante dans son bras ça aurait fait beaucoup plus mal. Là c'était comme s'il avait sentit un plis dans son esprit, et faire le contact entre les choses n'étaient pas difficile, une personne (ou plusieurs) essayai(en)t de rentré par infraction dans SA maison, et cela était.. comment dire? Impensable pour lui, car celle-ci était protéger par des dizaine voir des centaine de maléfices mortelles, des pièges et autres, et surtout que cette maison était maintenant un des plus gros repères Mangemort du pays.

Il se changea d'un coup de baguette magique, et se dirigea vers la grande baie vitré caché derrière le lourd rideau vert et argent, il le poussa légèrement pour regarder en dehors, il avait une vue sublime sur le portail, mais il n'y avait rien, il fronça les sourcils, et aperçut ensuite des rochets ballotant contre les pointes du portail, il y avait bien des intrus. Mais comment se fait-il qu'il n'y est même pas un cadavre?

Si il n'y avait aucun cadavre, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'une raison possible, son maléfice provoquant une mort fulgurante au premier passant par autre part que la porte avait été défectueux, ou que les ou le suicidaire étai(en)t vraiment très puissant, il fallait donc faire sonnet la sonnette d'alarme et au plus vite!

Tous les Mangemorts présent dans la demeure ne prirent que quelques courtes minutes.

- LUCIUS! Cria la voix graveleuse de Bellatrix Black, pourquoi cette stupide alerte!

Il lui jeta un regard aussi froid qu'il le pouvait (c'est à dire là à 20 degrés) et répondit en essayant de garder une voix stable:

-Il y a un ou plusieurs intrus, relativement puissant car je n'ai vu aucun cadavre à l'entrée.

- QUOI? Retrouver les! Cria de nouveau la femme aux cheveux noirs, une lueur sadique dansant dans ses prunelles.

- Mais... Arf..., soupira doucement l'homme à la tête de la famille Malfoy.

Les Mangemorts (sous-fifres) commençaient à courir dans pleins de directions différentes, il les interpela avant qu'ils s'en aillent:

- Et au lieu de courir, vous pouvez aussi faire un sort de localisation non? Localiser la chaleur corporel ça vous interpelle pas? Lança-t-il d'un air légèrement blasé.

Bellatrix ne répondit pas (car elle faisait partie des personnes sur le point de s'en aller), mais elle cracha quand même tel un chat auquel on aurait marché sur la queue. Elle murmura rapidement la formule, et grinça:

- Je perçois une faible lueur à l'aille gauche, à mon avis ils sont deux ou trois, dit-elle sérieuse, maintenant attrapez les! Gardez les vivants, on doit savoir ce qu'ils veulent.

...

Le duo commença à s'avancer doucement vers une terrasse du bâtiment, ils ricanaient un peu bêtement en faisant des grands gestes, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes en entendant un rire macabre et plein d'envie de meurtre, il était légèrement semblable à celui déjà entendu 58 ans plutôt dans le Flying Pussyfoot, le même rire de dérangé.

- Oh, Miria, as-tu entendu? Le maléfice est vraiment puissant! Dit-il en se redressant un peu de la position courbé.

- Oui mon cher, attend!(les deux s'arrêtèrent d'un coup) Tu crois qu'il y a aussi un..., elle baisse de plusieurs octaves sa voix, Rail Tracer ici? Questionna-t-elle une légère peur dans les yeux.

Son amoureux soupira en se redressant à nouveau, car ils s'étaient baisser pour qu'elle puisse dire le nom, il secoua la tête d'un air légèrement désinvolte.

- Alors je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une solution, on va devoir les aider grâce à... nos cents pistolets du cœur, pan pan, termina-t-il en faisant semblant de tirer avec ses doigts.

- STUPÉFIANT! Allons-y sans attendre! Dit-elle surexcité d'une voix très forte et en levant les deux bras vers le ciel. Isaac? Batte de baseball.

Le jeune homme lui donna une des deux battes qu'il portait, ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre juste à côté d'une baie vitré.

- Yoshhh Faisons-le Miria!

- Faisons-le! Renchérit-elle.

- Un... Deux! Lancèrent-ils en chœur avant de frapper violemment contre la vitre, qui explosa en mille morceaux. Certains des bouts de verres (la plupart même) voltigèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison, d'autres, tombèrent sur eux tel une pluie étincelante, les morceaux les plus coupant tracèrent des fines lignes rouges sur leur visage et bras, ainsi que des ouvertures dans leurs vêtements.

Miria frissonna un peu étant donner que sa robe était complètement déchirer au niveau de l'abdomen, après quelques secondes, elle détacha sa cape de ses épaules et l'attacha en robe hawaïenne dessous ses aisselles. En faisant cette manœuvre pour avoir moins froid, son bras frôla le nez du chat, qui se mit à miauler comme si on l'étrangler... très classe. Néanmoins, les bruits de pas qui s'étaient grandement rapprocher après qu'ils aient brisé la vitre se stoppèrent légèrement.

Le couple se posta de part et d'autre de l'entrée, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des grands sacs en lin dans les mains. Un peu, encore un peu et ils allaient pouvoir libérer. Sauf que... Ça ne se passa exactement comme prévu, le mur de l'autre côté d'Isaac explosa soudainement faisant voler des débris de bois, il s'en prit quelques uns dans l'avant bras alors qu'une main passa la limite. La main tenait ce qu'ils voulaient voler, une baguette.

Isaac, malgré son bras à demi meurtri lança sa main pour attraper la baguette, mais une espèce de lumière rouge fonça sur celle-ci et la frappa, il cria de douleur alors que sa main voler maintenant en l'air pour s'écraser mollement contre le sol, tout en l'éclaboussant lui et la personne à qui appartenant la premier main. Miria, elle, eut un cri de surprise en voyant le morceau de son amant atterrir sur le plancher. Elle leva sa batte et frappa le bras qui commençait à entièrement apparaitre, juste par dessus le brun qui s'était recroquevillé son moignon dégoulinant sur sa magnifique fourrure blanche.

Un cri rauque se fit entendre ainsi que la brisure de quelques os, on entendit aussi:

- C'est quoi ça? dit une voix un peu plus loin avec une légère anxiété dans la voix.

Isaac après s'être reprit entièrement fit un rouler bouler ayant pour objectif la baguette au sol, mais alors qu'il fermait les doit dessus, un magnifique sort, ou du moins jet lumineux, d'une couleur verte fonça sur lui et l'envoya valser cinq mètre plus loin, le faisant lâcher son objectif. Miria voulut courir se rassurer de son compagnon mais à peine qu'elle mit un pied à découvert, qu'elle reçut, elle, en plein fouet un sort blanc brillant et à la suite de celui-ci, elle perdit conscience.

...

C'est dans un cri de douleur que Miria reprit vaguement conscience, une masse noir était assise sur elle, et .. la tripotait.. non non, cherchait les armes qu'elle aurait pu dissimulé. La masse se releva et se mit au garde à vous devant une femme, les cheveux noirs un peu en pétard, un teint de mort-vivant, des yeux très foncé souligné par des cernes couleur charbon.

- Voilà la baguette de cette fille, il y a aussi une paire de menottes et rien d'autre.

- Ts ts ts, je comprends pas, toi, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici avec l'autre? grogna Bellatrix en tournant autour de la demoiselle, lui lançant quelques sorts tranchant.

- Lestrange! Ce n'est pas en la faisant crier toutes les deux secondes qu'elle pourra te répondre! Intervint alors Malfoy père en s'avançant.

La femme tourna vers lui un regard méprisant.

- Lucius... Mon cher petit Lucius, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner? Surtout depuis que ton petit avorton à rater lamentablement sa mission, enfin.. je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Ricana-t-elle en plongeant son regard hautain dans celui un peu plus froid qu'avant. Mais pourquoi ne crie-t-elle plus?

Elle se tourna d'un coup et lança à la prisonnière... Rien, car la prisonnière n'était plus couchée agonisante.

- Comment? Où? Où est-elle passée! Dit-elle rageusement en tournant sur elle même la baguette nerveuse. Elle n'avait plus sa baguette et elle était une poupée de chiffons presque, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !

- Hohoho, Miria ma chère, comprends-tu maintenant mon entier point de vue? Questionna une voix en résonnant contre les murs.

Les deux Mangemorts se tenant au milieu de la pièce était dos à dos, regardant dans tous les sens, sauf à part bien sur juste au dessus d'eux sur le lustre. Et c'est grâce à un facile système que la voix d'Isaac résonner.

- Oui, oui, oui! C'est même STUPÉFIANT! Répondit la petite voix légèrement criarde de la demoiselle.

En bas, juste dessous deux, Bellatrix frissonner, comment la voix de la fille pouvait avoir autant d'entrain alors qu'elle lui avait lancé un sort de désarticulation, quelques courtes minutes auparavant, se demandait-elle, et Lucius éviter le claquement de dents, s'ils n'avaient été que deux, comment pouvait-il alors entendre la voix du jeune homme qui avait reçu son Avada Kedavra en plein ventre, se questionna-t-il ne voyant aucune hypothèse plausible.

- Je ne vois donc plus qu'une seule solution, nous devons la leur prendre au plus vite, avant qu'ils ne périssent sous le coup de.. la folie, dit-il sinistrement en murmurant ces derniers mots.

- Dis, dis, Isaac, pense-tu que nous devrions plutôt pas ramener Ennis ici? Posa la jeune fille à son compagnon.

Cinq mètres plus bas, les deux commençaient à ne plus rien comprendre, qui étaient-ce? Ces étranges personnages arrivaient à les faire trembler quand même. La femme aux cheveux noirs cracha par terre rageusement, jamais au grand jamais elle ne pouvait supporter de se sentir inférieur, à part en face d'une seule personne son maitre, mais là, la peur avait gagné son ventre, sentiments qu'elle pensait avoir perdu depuis de longues années, ses intestins se tordaient, elle mordit même sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang pour arrêter de trembler comme une feuille.

- MONTREZ-VOUS! ESPÈCE DE SANG-DE-BOURBE, je suis sure que vous en êtes, cria-t-elle en cachant dans cette phrase sa parcelle de désespoir.

- Sang de quoi?

- Et Ennis alors? Coupa la blonde.

- Miria, Miria, je pense que nous devons faire vite à ce niveau là, et puis pas besoin de l'embêter, on fait ça... (d'une voix suave) en amoureux.

- Oh oui oh oui, dit-elle comme un enfant à qui on avait dit qu'il aurait du chocolat.

- Un... DEUX! Dirent-ils ensemble alors qu'ils sautaient de leur perchoir pour violemment atterrir sur les deux Mangemorts.

Lucius avait eu de l'intuition, et s'était bouger avant que le jeune homme ne lui tombe dessus, il pointa sa baguette sur le front de celui-ci, qui le regardait un peu bizarrement, il reprit de l'assurance, et lui lança de nouveau le sort vert et mortel. Le garçon fit de nouveau un vol planer pour retomber un peu plus loin tel une poupée de chiffon. Il allait se tourner vers la blonde qui était sur le dos de Bellatrix, qui elle criait des ignominies, mais quelques choses attira son attention, un mouvement. Le pouce, deux doigts, une main, un bras, des pieds, chaque parcelle du corps du dit Isaac bougeait, celui-ci s'étira sur ses fesses puis se remit debout, il craqua de gauche à droite son coup, et se mit en position de boxe. Lucius n'en revenait pas, il avait été comme figé, avait-il bien vu? Rêvait-il?

L'image aurait presque donner envie de rire vu le vêtement lapin blanc un peu déchirer d'Isaac, mais la peur était tellement forte sur le visage déjà très blanc de Lucius aurait empêcher un rire de couler.

- Je veux pas dire mon petit, mais ça fait un peu mal ton effet spéciaux! Ria le brun en fonçant vers lui.

De l'autre côté, Miria avait atterri sur les épaules de la femme aux cheveux noirs, mais directement elle s'était défendu, après quelques courtes secondes, Miria se retrouve à terre et reçu un sort rouge brillant. Bellatrix souriait de nouveau, elle jubilait à entendre le doux craquement osseux, la charmante déchirure de la peau, le sang giclé, la jeune fille hurlait, ses os se craquaient, ses membres n'avaient plus leur direction d'origine. Et Bellatrix rigolait. Mais pas longtemps, après que le sort soit terminer, elle détourna un peu la tête pour voir le combat qui se passait à côté, elle allait lever la baguette vers le jeune homme qui courrait en direction d'un Lucius livide pétrifié lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude sur la sienne qui tenait sa baguette. Elle hurla étant prise de surprise.

Son regard se retourna vers sa victime, alors qu'elle essayait de se sortir de l'emprise de la demoiselle, celle-ci n'avait rien, ce qui lui fit d'ailleurs marqué une légère pause, à part des vêtements troués, pas une goutte de sang ornait son visage ou son corps, ni même ses vêtements, ses bras, jambes, cou étaient dans leur bonne position. Serait-elle devenue réellement folle?

La jeune fille la lâcha, elle tomba par terre sur ses genoux, faisant tomber au passage la fausse baguette de Miria, alors qu'au même moment, Isaac enfonça son genoux dans le ventre de son adversaire, qui tituba et tomba aussi.

La baguette de la Lestrange roula doucement hors de la vue de la blondinette sous un meuble, alors que celle-ci regardait son compagnon des étoiles pleins les yeux. Lucius lui s'était évanoui, la sienne fermement bloqué entre ses doigts.

- Hé, Isaac, tu n'arrive pas à prendre celle de Monsieur Malfoy? Demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix en tournant la tête sur le côté.

- Bien... Ce n'est pas graaave Miria, si nous en prenant une le pouvoir du maléfice diminue, je ne te l'avait pas dit? Se reprit-il en levant un pouce et affichant son sublime sourire.

- C'est vrai? STUPÉFIANT! Alors c'est... MISSION ACCOMPLI! Crièrent-ils en ensemble tout en prenant une pose légèrement stupide et complètement hors sujet dans le contexte.

Le duo loufoque s'en alla alors comme s'ils étaient dans un moulin, ils disparurent de la vue de la femme à terre lorsque les Mangemorts sbires arrivèrent au gallos avec trois trains de retard. A cette vue, elle reprit allègrement du poils de la bête, elle jeta son bras sous le meuble, récupéra sa baguette magique bénissant le fait que les deux zigotos soient un peu stupide, et lança dans la fouler deux sorts de désarticulations, trois Doloris, et un Avada Kedavre sur les pauvres Mangemorts, avant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

...

Une journée plus tard notre duo d'immortel était de nouveau à Londres, dans le bar tout miteux dans lequel ils avaient eu les informations, Miria sortit tremblante la baguette devant eux, et s'arrêta net en regardant de plus prés.

-AHHH Isaac, je me suis trompée, c'est le faux bout de bois de substitution, gémit-elle envers son compère.

- Quoi? Il faut qu'on retourne à côté alors. Décida-t-il.

Les deux se levèrent comme un seul homme et allèrent à l'arrière boutique, ils ouvrirent la porte et... Un mur de pierre.

- Hein? Où est la rue Isaac? Demanda-t-elle en levant ses grands yeux bleus.

- Hum.. On va demander au patron, il doit bien savoir.

Ils se retournèrent vers le bar et Isaac interpella l'homme se tenant derrière en train de laver un verre imprégner par la crasse.

- Excusez-moi jeune homme (le dit homme à au moins plus de 60 piges), sauriez-vous où est passer la rue qui se trouvait dans votre arrière boutique? Questionna-t-il avec nonchalance.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta dans son travaille et leva un regard inquiet vers le couple étrange habillé bizarrement, l'homme était en costard noir, chemise blanche, la chevelure gominé en arrière, la demoiselle, elle avait un short court, des chaussures de marche, un t-shirt vert avec des bretelles ainsi que de drôles d'engins en plastique dans les poches, sa chevelure à elle était attachée en queue de cheval haute.

- Vous êtes... Sorcier? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, non, non, non, non, répondit la fille comme si elle parlait à un inculte en balançant son doigt de gauche à droite, je suis Lara Croft! ça se voit pas ?

- Et moi James Bond, mon dieu Miria, mais dans quel patelin sommes-nous donc tombés?

Le vieil homme en face d'eux ne perdit pas une seconde, il leva sa baguette vers le couple qui eut juste le temps de crier ensemble.

- BOUT DE BOIS!

Tout en le pointant, alors que lui prononçait clairement:

- Oubliettes!


End file.
